


Opposite Directions

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [21]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-13
Updated: 2009-04-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Eliot talk on the phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposite Directions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  of  losing cell phone signal.

 

  
“So when you coming back my way?”  Eliot asked, driving through the rain and wishing he were anywhere but the back roads of nowhere, alone and heading towards the next hunt.

 

 

“Which way is that again?”  Dean asked with a slight laugh.  He can tell Sam’s asleep by the fact that he’s not yelling over his brother to make this a three way call.

 

 

“Just… when are you gonna come see me next?”  He hated that he sounded so desperate.  Maybe he should have called when Sam was awake.  Sam could read him well enough to know what he wanted to say without making him say it.  With him and Dean… well… Dean was no better with words than he was.  “It’s been a while.”

 

 

“Yeah.”  He wanted to beat the hell out of his phone because it was so typical of Dean to say that and nothing else.  “I don’t think we have anything lined up after we’re done here.  How bout I call when we’re done and we’ll figure out a place to meet up?  So long as nothing comes up where people are dyng it should be good, right?”

 

 

Only people were always dying somewhere and Eliot was starting to get tired of all this.  Long distance was one thing.  Always driving in the opposite direction was another.

 

 

“Eliot?”

 

 

“Yeah Dean.  It’s good.”

 

 

“Yeah, alright.  Just… Eliot.  Be careful alright.  Know that I… damn.  Just… I l-”

 

 

He waited, then stared at his phone as the line went dead.  Goddamn soon of a bitch.  He hated cell phones, hated hunting, hated the rain and goddamn hated the Winchesters.

 

 

He’d be so much better off he could just stop loving them.     



End file.
